Resistance is Futile
by mistyfiedbycopeland1
Summary: One shot that was featured for the Doccubus phone sex challenge promted on twitter. Rated M for Doccubus smut.


_**Resistance is Futile.**_

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Oh fuck, Lauren...yeah...God so close...don't stop. Please, please don't stop," Bo begged. Lauren looked down at Bo and put even more effort into her actions. Grabbing Bo's thigh and bringing it closer to her own body, she threw her arms around it and used it to help her grind away against Bo's pussy. This had come to be one of Lauren's favorite positions. Before Bo she hadn't realized she could be a 'top'. But since day one of them having sex, Bo seemed to enjoy being dominated by Lauren in the bedroom. Being a succubus she was used to always being in charge sexually. She'd put up a fight, but Lauren always had her way with the sexy succubus between the sheets. It was just another thing that Bo found incredibly sexy about Lauren.

_I don't know who invented this scissor move, but fuuuuuccckkk thank you,_ Lauren thought to herself. "Shit! Oh god, Bo. I'm going to come all over you. You feel so good!"

Lauren was full of surprises. Bo never knew what to expect from the reserved blonde once they were in the bedroom. She never thought Lauren was a top, yet Lauren was always topping her. Bo was not used to someone other than herself taking control in the bedroom. She is a succubus after all. But the human, Lauren Lewis, was nothing like everyone believed her to be.

Bo had found out that there were many beautiful extras that came along with dating and loving Dr. Lauren Lewis. She experienced Lauren using all her knowledge of the human anatomy to her advantage sexually. The blonde was adventurous, aggressive and brought Bo to incredible orgasmic heights during their lovemaking that it was sometimes hard to believe she was the same reserved, almost shy doctor that she had met in the lab. Bo felt blessed whenever they were together and that she had Lauren's love.

**Present day**

Bo had to stop for a moment. She had that hot burning feeling in her lower stomach as she thought about the blonde doctor. She smiled at the possibility of that happening again. She couldn't wait for Lauren to take her again in whatever way she wanted. She would succumb to Lauren every wish and desire. She continued her way down the long corridor towards Lauren's lab.

Lauren was fluttering around the lab with an excited bounce in her step. Bo had told her she'd be stopping by. Lauren had been busy with work while Bo was busy with cases and she missed the succubus terribly. She felt heat rush to her cheeks at the memory of their last time. Bo should be arriving soon and she wanted to be in full control of her overactive emotions.  
She had tomorrow, Friday, plus the weekend off and had plans. She looked at her watch. Only another twenty-two minutes, thirty-six seconds and she would be free for the next three days straight.

Without even seeing her, she sensed Bo's arrival. She and Bo had this... thing between them where they could sense one another, even from across a crowded room. They had developed a special bond.

"Oh come on, Lauren! You've been busy with work in the lab and we haven't been together for almost a week now. What do you have planned that's so important?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled and bounced a little on the balls of her feet, unable to hide her excitement. "There is a Star Trek marathon happening this weekend that I've planned for."

Bo tilted her head and stared at Lauren. "We haven't had any time together because you've been busy in the lab and now we could spend the weekend together and you want to watch Star Trek?! Are you kidding me?" Bo asked upset.

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend. "You heard me. There is a Star Trek marathon on and I intend to watch every episode. It starts tomorrow morning, Friday at 6am and doesn't end until Monday morning at 6am." Bo was shocked that Lauren had not even hesitated to think about changing her plans in order to spend some time with her.

"Lauren seriously?" Bo asked, obviously upset at hearing Lauren's plans. "But you have the entire series on DVD! You can watch them whenever you want!" Bo said incredulously.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Baby, you don't understand. It's not the same."

Bo sighs and puts her hands on her hips, "What? They add never before seen content or something?" Lauren fidgeted in excitement the marathon was finally here. "I wish! That would be incredible! But between episodes they will be asking trivia questions and we can SMS the answers to be in the running for an exclusive limited edition Spock action figure."

Bo opened and closed her mouth, unable to mutter a word. She was getting turned on by Lauren's geeky jabbering and her uncontained excitement about the weekend, a throbbing heat emanating between her thighs. She watched as Lauren began to gather and clean up around the lab. Lauren was wearing a white button down shirt, but she had taken it off with the lab coat. She wore a sleeveless top underneath. Watching her Bo couldn't help noticing her toned arms. Her mind went back to their last time together. Her body remembered the feel of Lauren on top of it. I remembered how Lauren's very strong hand came to find its way between her legs. "Oh god..." Bo breathed out remembering every thrust of that hand inside her. Bo's pussy pulsed and released a flood of wetness at the memories. She was horny and she wanted the good doctors' talented hands on her again_. I need to get out of here before I say something I may regret. Lauren seems way too excited about this Star Trek thing to push her to give it up so that they could spend some time together,_ She thought to herself as she tried to think of something other than making love to the blonde while waiting for her to finish up so that they could leave together.

Bo walked Lauren to her car. Bo reluctantly parted ways with Lauren. She walked away after wishing Lauren a great weekend watching her fill of Star Trek. She came rushing back and pulled Lauren in for a heated kiss. When they finally parted, both women were breathing heavily. Suddenly Lauren was questioning her decision. As they were kissing Bo brought Lauren's hand to cup her mound through her leather pants. It opened Bo's flood gates. She was dripping wet and aching for more when she pulled away from the blonde. Bo had just enough self control to walk away.

Lauren fell back against her car as she was bombarded with memories of her last time with Bo. Her panties were soaked. _SHIT!_ she thought as her body remembered Bo's reaction to the way she touched her. Lauren was trembling with need after the succubus' heated kisses and she was unable to unlock her car door. It took her a few minutes to calm her body down.

Back at the crack shack Bo was laying on the couch playing Zombie hookers. Kenzi walked in and was shocked to see her friend playing the video game. Bo was laid back with a sad look on her face as she played. Kenzi quickly looked up, then all around. She began to hop around as she spoke. "Oh shit, this is bad. It's bad isn't it? What's wrong Bobo?" She asked as she continued to bounce around looking to avoid the lightening strike. Bo explained what happened. Bo whined through the whole story. "So wait, you plan on taking over my spot on the couch, play games and do nothing but be here in my Kenzi zone!" she stated. Kenzi noticed that Bo was still pouting and sighing and showing no pleasure whilst playing the game. Not enjoying and putting your heart into a game was a sin to Kenzi. A sacrilegious act towards the gaming Gods and she ripped the controller from the forlorn succubus and pointed toward the stairs.

Bo looked at her friend in shock. "What the hell Kenzi!"

"You can't go around angering the gaming Gods when I have this important tournament coming up. Your heart just isn't in it! So get your sulky, sad sack, whiny ass up those stairs and out of my sacred gaming space."

Bo looked at her incredulously, "But Kenzi."

"Go."

Bo gets up, shoulders slumped and heads off with head bowed. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and said, "When did you become the mom?"

Kenzi turned to Bo and raised her eyebrows, "Oh honey, I've always been the mom," she answered and snaps her fingers with attitude. "Now I have to run to Dr Hot Pants' house because she has baked goodies for me. I couldn't get out of her what, exactly, but she promises I'll be in heaven and there will be a giant party in my mouth. Wanna come with?" she asked as she grabbed what she hoped was a big enough bag to carry her baked delights.

No, I'm just going to go back to my room to relax. But I do need a favor since your going to see Hot ... I mean Lauren. Bo smiled as she walked over to her best friend and let her know what she needed.

Bo was on her bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking of Lauren. Thinking of her more as Dr. Lewis. Her body did that thing it does when thinking of Lauren in her doctor mode. She smiled. She was learning all the perks of having a smart doctor as a lover and girlfriend. _So many beautiful sexy extras,_ she thought to herself. Before Lauren no person, male or female had known her body so well. Being a doctor Lauren used all her knowledge of the human anatomy to her advantage with Bo being on the receiving end and loving it. The things she was able to do to and with her body was ...

_I don't know why she was single when we met, but damn, I am so lucky she was. In fact, I'm very lucky to have someone like her at all to love me. She loves all of me. And I love her too._ Bo sat up. _Shit, I didn't do a good job earlier at being a very good girlfriend. I have to let her know I'm okay with her getting her geek on this weekend. Hopefully Kenzi will get the info I need._ Bo was pacing up and down with excitement. She knew if anyone could do it Kenzi could. She wasn't sure which made her happier. Kenzi helping with her plan or the fact that Lauren and Kenzi had become friends. She loved to watch them interact with one another.

One hour, eight messages and four voicemails later Kenzi came walking in. Bo met her at the door. "Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you. Why didn't you get back to me? I'm going crazy." She sighed and looked down to see Kenzi dragging in a big bag. Kenzi's mouth was too full to talk. She smiled and made a gesture toward the bag.

"No way! You were able to find it? But, how?" Her mouth fell open as she pulled it out the bag. "I don't know who you are and how you're able to get anything but thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged her best friend and kissed her forehead.

Kenzi became very serious. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Then I'd miss out on my new friends baked goodies so I just may hurt you for that alone," she joked.

"So how's Lauren?" Bo asked.

Kenzi froze in her tracks "My good friend is really enjoying her time off. She is in super geek mode so your surprise should go over really well." She stared at Bo. "I can't believe you're doing this for Lauren. It's so sweet and yet so fucking weird!" She gave Bo a look. "And you were right about her. Just whatever you do, do not let... oh never mind. Look, I changed my mind about letting you use my laptop. I have everything set up just so and can't risk you messing with my settings."

Bo stopped all movement. "But...But...I need it!"

"Wait, Bo Bo. I did get you something of your very own. I happened to run into two very drunk business men in my cab who were very chatty. By the way, here you'll need this. It's the pass code to use it." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Bo. Bo smiled and started to jump around. "Alright settled down succubus it's now yours. No need to thank me. It's what I do. You go get yourself ready. She is going to love this."

As Bo sat pulling out the things she would need to surprise Lauren she suddenly had a thought. She yelled to Kenzi who was with her earphones on her head already immersed in her game. "What cab? You have a cab?" she asked with a shake of her head. Her friend was too lost in killing everything in sight on her game to respond so Bo let any explanations she wanted from Kenzi for later.

**Two hours later...**

Bo stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair, making sure it was perfect. The entire outfit on her fit perfectly. As she looked at her, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She gave herself the once over one more time before setting up the iPad Kenzi had somehow acquired. _How does she do it? She got everything I need and with no money, _she thought to herself. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Here goes nothing," she said to her empty bedroom.

Lauren was sitting on her couch in front of the television with a huge bowl of popcorn and two boxes of pizza. She was wearing her Spock ears, her memorabilia, vintage Star Trek Uniform top with sweatpants and sneakers. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was enjoying herself, but was also really missing Bo. No sooner had she had the thought when her phone vibrated. She saw it was Bo and answered it with a smile.

"Hi. I hope I'm not disturbing you," Bo says cheerfully.

"No... No you're not. I was just thinking about you," she whispers.

Bo smiled. "Oh really because I'm missing you and I was hoping to steal you away from Star Trek for a little while."

"What do you have in mind." Lauren asked as she settled back into the couch. Bo takes a deep breath. "I was hoping we could face time. I really want to see those beautiful eyes of yours. Hang up and I'll face time you. I just want to slip into something more comfortable. Be with you in a few minutes." Bo hangs up. Lauren turns down the television waiting for Bo to face time her. After a few minutes Bo's number appears across Lauren's iPad asking her to accept Bo's face time call.

Lauren swipes, answering. When she looks at the screen, she can't see anything. She leans forward as she goes to clean her screen. She realizes it must be Bo's. Then she had a thought_, I didn't know Bo had an iPad._ "Bo, honey? Your screen needs cleaning. I'm having trouble seeing you. It looks like, I don't know, but you're not coming in clear. Bo? Bo did you hear me?" She hears a familiar tune. "Bo? Bo is that... Bo?" She asks as she picks up her iPad. Just as she goes to turn around to head to the kitchen for a drink, she sees something on the screen. "Bo?" She questions again.

"We are Borg." Lauren's breathing stops as she looks at her iPad. It was Bo. Shewas wearing an exact replica of the Seven of Nine outfit. Lauren's breathing increases as she stares at Bo's breast in the skin tight costume. She already knew that Bo wore no panties or bra underneath. She licked her lips as she gave Bo the once over. Her eyes kept falling to Bo's breasts.

Bo's head is bowed. She slowly raises it. "We are Borg. I am finding it a difficult challenge to not want you DR. Lewis. You have brought chaos to where there was once order. I want you. I will have you. We are Borg. Resistance is futile." Bo breathes out. Lauren still hadn't recovered from seeing Bo in the tightly fit uniform. She nearly trips over her own feet going back to the couch. "My god, you're beautiful," she whispers. Suddenly her conversation from earlier with Kenzi flashes through her mind. "So Hot Pants this whole Star Trek love... I see you with that Borg chick. What's her name again?" Kenzi had asked as she watched her reaction to her questions. She had turned red and blushed at the knowing look on the Goth girls face.

She's brought out of her head by Bo's voice. "We are Borg. You are to be taken as my prisoner where I will spend time...assimilating you. You will comply. We are Borg. Resistance is futile." Bo stared at Lauren. "You are a very fascinating species Dr. Lauren Lewis. It will be...interesting...assimilating you. You will comply."

Lauren is weak in the knees seeing Bo as the character Seven of Nine. She was getting hot and very wet. The way Bo used the term assimilate and how she looked at Lauren when saying it left Lauren very little doubt on what the succubus had in mind...

"We are Bor..." Bo stops talking and stares at Lauren. "Dr. Lewis I notice your eyes dilate as you look at my body. I came to assimilate you, but do you wish to copulate?" Bo's voice drops.

All Lauren can do is nod her head. Bo smiles as she steps closer to the screen. "I have been having thoughts of you Dr. Lauren Lewis. They are...I wish to change the nature of our affiliation. I am new to humanity, but I want to explore with you."

"I'll be right. Let me go and..." She gestures at her clothing. Lauren stands to leave to go change in her bedroom. "Lauren Lewis...comply." Lauren stops and turns back toward her iPad. She points toward her bedroom. "I'm going to... I just need..."

Bo cuts her off. "You will disrobe here, now. In front of me, but slowly. We are Borg. You will comply."

Lauren can't believe what was happening. She also couldn't believe how hearing Bo say 'we are Borg' was turning her on_. God, look at her breasts in that outfit...fuck, I'd like to be with her on top of me whispering into my ear "We are Borg; resistance is futile, _Lauren thought to herself.

Bo tilts her head again. "They're doing it again. Your eyes... they're getting dilated as you look at my body. Dr. Lauren Lewis I can feel you want to copulate." Bo lets her hand move up and down her body slowly. Lauren's eyes are following Bo's hand. "Disrobe. Now." Bo hisses at Lauren, bringing her out of the trance she had fallen under watching Bo. "You will comply."

Lauren begins to get undressed in front of Bo. "Resistance is futile." Lauren whispers as her hand grabs the hem of her Star Trek shirt and removes it. She tosses it behind her to the floor. Her hair that was only minutes ago in a ponytail was falling free down and around her shoulders. There she stood in her sweat pants, white lace bra and sneakers. Bo had a predatory look on her face as she watched. Lauren puts a hand on each hip and pulls down her sweats, then tosses them aside. Bo's breath caught in her throat when she saw that Lauren wasn't wearing anything underneath her sweatpants. Lauren was incredibly turned on. She was glistening and Bo could see it through the blonde strands of hair on Lauren's pussy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "I don't have to be there to be able to smell your scent Dr. Lauren Lewis. I carry it with me since the first time we were together. Your coating smells of Vanilla. I can see it. Lauren looks down. She doesn't see it, but she can feel herself getting wetter and wetter under Bo's intense stare.

Dr. Lauren Lewis you will sit down and I will watch as you...you will fuck yourself. You will do it here in front of me. You will comply. Resistance is futile." Bo leaned back against her bed frame and waited. Lauren was so excited and turned on she didn't know what to do first. It was nearly two minutes and she still just stood there frozen by her lovers hungry gaze. Bo had waited long enough. "You will comply." She said sternly. Lauren finally snapped out of her stupor, shook her head and began to move.

Through half closed eyes Lauren saw Bo move from her position near her bed to come to be on her knees between her legs. "Close your eyes and think back to the last time I was in this position." Lauren did just that.

Her hands of their own accord opened herself up wide. Bo began to make slurping, wet noises. Lauren's eyes flew open to see Bo's tongue close to the screen. She was doing a motion as if she were eating something. "Do you remember? Can you feel my tongue against you?" She asked.

Lauren's mouth fell open and her breathing was coming out in short quick bursts. She could feel the last time Bo went down on her. "God, yes fuckkkkkk. Bo lick that pussy. Oh, you want it baby. Now take it. Fuck me with that tongue of yours." Lauren started to move and squirm around on the edge of the couch. Her clit was engorged as she imagined Bo sucking it hungrily, while she finger fucked herself.

"You are doing well Dr. Lauren Lewis." Bo whispered. Hearing Bo talk to her that way got her wetter. She let herself lean back leaning against the couch as she raised herself onto her toes. Bo was there licking, sucking and slurping away. Lauren could hear it and it was making her lose all sense of control.

She was imagining that Bo was kissing, gently biting and sucking on her pussy lips as she listened to the succubus and watched her tongue and mouth move close to the screen. She was talking as she did. "Resistance is futile." She kept repeating to Lauren's delight. Lauren began to plunge two fingers into herself nice and deep.

"Another." Bo told her. Now she was fucking herself with three fingers as Bo licked away. Her body started to get hotter. She knew it wouldn't be long. "Fuckkkk so close..." She breathed out. Bo smiled to herself. "Do not come yet." Bo told her. Lauren pouted and continued to fuck herself. Her hand (in her mind) was bumping up against Bo's face like it did the last time they were together. That day Bo licked Lauren's pussy and slide her tongue deep inside as Lauren fucked herself.

Bo could see Lauren getting closer and closer to the edge so she prompted Lauren to imagine the last few moments of their last encounter when Bo had taken the blonde by surprise. "Do you remember Lauren? Do you remember what I did to you that morning? Do you remember what I did that made you scream out my name as you came?

Lauren remembers the moment Bo is talking about. She remembers Bo inserting a single finger into her tight virgin asshole. In just a matter of seconds as she remembers Bo's actions it causes to become unhinged. Her body reacted to the memory of Bo's finger and she whimpers as she climax's.

"Don't stop fucking yourself, baby. Come again for me." Bo orders Lauren to let go. "Come all over my face," she tells her. The blonde envisions herself standing over Bo's face and before she knew it, she was climaxing again and peeing at the same time, giving her hand a golden shower. She tried to stop but couldn't having no choice but to ride out her pleasure despite her mortification.

_Ohmygod,_ Lauren thought to herself when she saw the puddle on the floor. She was turning red from embarrassment of having peed in front of Bo. The succubus on the other hand thought it was the hottest thing ever. She loved that Lauren was able to let go and come that hard just from imagining being with her. Before Lauren could say anything Bo spoke. "You Dr. Lauren Lewis are the sexiest women alive. That was intense. Very hot. Fucking amazing!"

Bo stood up from her kneeling position. "You may go back to your program and I will see you again once it is through."

Lauren realized that she hadn't made Bo come. "Bo? Don't you want me to assist in..."

Bo stopped her. "This wasn't about me. This was something I wanted to do for you to let you know I support you in everything. I wanted to show you that I love all of you. I especially love geeky Lauren. I'm fine, really. Some other time."

Lauren went to say something else but was again cut off as Bo shook her head, "I'm going to let you get back to your show and will talk to you tomorrow." Then without another word she hit the END button stopping them from face timing.

Lauren was surprised. Lauren fell back onto the couch trying to catch her breathe and had the biggest smile on her face. _Oh yeah, just wait till tomorrow, Bo_, Lauren thought hoping that tomorrow the succubus would let her return the favor...


End file.
